witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell Casting
Spell Casting is the ability to alter reality with words. Description Spell Casting is the basic power that all Witches and Warlocks possess. Spells are incantations that when spoken, create change in the folds of reality. Spells must be performed by a magical being in order for them to work. Tweaking a Spell often brings disastorous complications to the effect intended in the first place. According to Joanna, when a witch casts a spell it leaves a kind of signature, like a magic fingerprint which can be used to discover the identity of the caster. Most magical families possess a Grimoire, a book containing magical information and spells written by their ancestors which is passed down through the generations. The Beauchamp Grimoire and the Gardiner Grimoire are the only known Grimoires in the series thus far. Notable Examples Ingrid Beauchamp *She cast a fertility spell along with Barb and Hudson Rafferty to get Barb pregnant. *She cast a spell to bring her aunt Wendy Beauchamp back to life. *When she was grabbed by a man in the library she cast a small spell to break the man's fingers. *Wendy Beauchamp explained that in Ingrid's past life she was gifted at writing spells, that watching her write a spell was like watching Mozart writing a concerto. *She also cast a spell that she tweaked to try and stop someone from dying due to the resurrection spell. The spell failed and resulted in her arms freezing. *She also helped Joanna, Wendy and Freya perform a protection spell against the The Shapeshifter and also to help unblock Freya Beauchamp's power. *A 1906 Ingrid was able to turn water into very hot steam. *Also a 1906 Ingrid cast a spell along with Archibald Browning to make a woman younger. *She cast a spell to bring Adam Noble's soul back from the Spirit world. *She cast a spell to send Adam Noble's soul back to the Spirit world. *She performed a spell on Mike to heal him, render him unable to move, she also used a spell to break into his apartment due to the door being locked. *She cast a spell with Freya to create fireworks in their house. *She cast a spell to hide Kyle Hutton's body underwater so no one would find it. *She cast a spell to heal Killian. ---- Victor Beauchamp *Victor and Joanna helped perform the power transference spell on Freya in order to get her powers back. The spell required both parents but failed after Joanna stopped it because Freya was in too much pain. ---- Penelope Gardiner *Penelope Gardiner cast a spell to release Doug from the painting to kill Freya. *She also used a spell to steal Freya's powers. *She revived a bouquet of dead flowers that she gave to Freya when the thorns pricked her it entered her bloodstreams that made her collapse and go into anaphylactic shock. ---- Archibald Browning *Archibald Browning cast a spell along with Ingrid in 1906 to make a woman younger. ---- Wendy Beauchamp *Wendy Beauchamp cast a spell to trap Doug back into a painting. *She helped in the protection spell with Freya, Ingrid and Joanna. *In 1906 she said a spell that created an metal ball that accidently killed Ingrid. *When she was infected with the venom of the Serpens Clavem Joanna trapped her inside the house and she said a spell to open the door but failed, *She also performed a ritual with the Beauchamps to help restore Freya's powers, the spell failed due to Penelope possessing them. *She used a spell to revive a butterfly that she stole from Leo to help Maura Thatcher. *She cast a spell to track Frederick's movements. *She cast a spell to cast an illusion in the Bent Elbow Storage Room to make it look like Bali. ---- Freya Beauchamp *Freya Beauchamp cast spells stop dreaming about Killian Gardiner. *She also helps cast protection spell against the shifter she also tried to unblock her powers with Wendy, Joanna and Ingird but it didn't work because her powers were gone. *Along with Doug she cast a spell to enter a painting. *She attempted to cast a spell to bring Killian and Dash together for Penelope's meal, however the spell failed. *She cast a spell to help Ingrid, Wendy, and Joanna remember what happened the day the portal was opened. ---- Joanna Beauchamp *When Freya was trapped in the painting with Doug she cast a spell to check if Freya was alive. *She also casted a spell to renew the Grimoire that she threw into the fireplace to prevent Ingrid and Freya from doing magic. *In 1906, she cast a spell to enchant a knife to kill Archibald Browning. *She cast a spell to prevent Wendy Beauchamp from leaving the house when she was infected from the venom of the Serpens Clavem. *She helped with the protection spell against the shifter along with Freya, Ingrid, and Wendy. *She helped cast a spell to unblock Freya's powers along with Ingrid and Wendy. *Joannna, Freya and Victor performed a power transference spell that requires both parents but failed after Joanna stopped it because Freya was in too much pain. *Before Freya and Dash Gardiner got engaged Joanna cast a spell to check if he was mortal or not. *She cast a spell to have Freya and Victor switch places. ---- Frederick Beauchamp *Frederick cast a spell on Wendy's earring. *Frederick and Freya cast a spell to astral project to find Killian. *He cast a cleansing spell to try to remove the King's Symbol. *He cast a spell to conjure a snake out of the Grimoire to attack Ivar. *Frederick and Freya cast a spell to astral project to Tarkoff. ---- Dash Gardiner *Dash and Killian cast a spell to find the Grimoire. *Dash and Killian cast a spell to try to protect themselves from harm. *Dash and Killian cast a spell to reverse the spell they cast. *Dash cast a spell to steal Sam's death. *Dash cast a spell to kill someone magically. *Dash cast a spell to switch his and Killian's souls ---- Killian Gardiner *Eva and Killian cast a spell to find out if Killian is a warlock or not. *Killian and Dash cast a spell to find the Grimoire *Killian and Dash cast a spell to try to protect themselves from harm. *Killian and Dash cast a spell to reverse the spell they cast. ---- King Nikolaus *King Nikolaus cast a spell to curse Joanna with true immortality and endless motherhood, Ingrid and Freya with reincarnation, and Wendy with nine lives. ---- Ivar Zurka *Ivar cast a spell to stop time. ---- Doug *Doug cast a spell to open a painting to try and kill Freya inside. *He also cast a spell to turn water into ice in another attempt to kill Freya. ---- Eva Gardiner *Eva and Killian cast a spell to see if Killian is a warlock or not. *Eva cast a spell to enthrall Killian to make him think he loves her. * Eva cast a spell to get herself pregnant with Killian's baby. * Eva cast a spell to reveal if she is pregnant with Killian's baby. ---- Category:Abilities